Xilanin Corender
Email: Xilanin@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: Brown/Green Hair Color: Brown Height: 5'2 Weight: 110 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Xilanin Corender walked along the dirt road, shifting his pack a little to soothe his aching shoulder. He had been walking non stop for the last 13 days, hoping to get to his destination?to find out. He winced as his thin soled boots tread on a sharp rock in the road, almost sending him sprawling once more to the ground. He could already imagine another bruise to add to the many already on his feet. He tried to watch for these rocks but his mind kept wandering, kept trying to find something else to focus on besides? ~No! I well not think on it again!~ He shouted in his mind. Tears started to well and his face flushed as they rolled down his cheeks. His mind took him back, against his will to his home, to a hole dug and a mound of rocks and a pathetic piece of wood with the name Areantha Corender scratched into the grain. He shook his head thinking this should not affect him so much anymore?he should not be crying again. But the tears flowed, regardless of this. His mother lay under a mound of rocks and he was without home or family? ~Unless it＊s true.~ He thought. He knew that it was a slim hope. A gamble that even the dark one wouldn＊t bet on, but it was all he had at this point. In his fifteen years ~almost sixteen~ he had never known he father, but his mother had said things over the years about the man. How he was strong, smart, cunning?a living weapon. She had said these thing off-handedly and in passing, no matter how much he pushed for more information, but everything she said, he took to heart and catalogued. He had heard others talk about the man＊s brief stay, how he had been hurt and Xilanin＊s mother had nursed him back to health. How she had fallen for him, but the man left because he had a duty to someone else. Less than a year later, Xilanin was born. Over the years, Xilanin had dreamt of the man, had been angry with him for leaving. But after his mother had?had died, he came to a stunning conclusion. His father was a Warder. He was sure of it. His mother was buried and he was in his house all alone, trying to do odd jobs and anything to feed himself and keep the small home he had shared with his mother. The townspeople were very nice, but he had lived outside the town for so long that he didn＊t really know any of them. Their comforting words did nothing to alleviate the loneliness, the darkness, the emptiness that had been taking over his heart. Until one day he found himself just lying in bed with a knife in his hand wondering if laying his veins open would hurt much. It had been that moment that he had the thought?that he may not be alone. His father was out there and he could go find him, he just needed to make it to Tar Valon and?and?well he would figure out the rest when he got there. Surely the Aes Sedai could locate his father if he was a warder. They could do anything with the One Power. So he had packed up a cart and horse and food, along with his most valued items (His mother＊s ring, and a few valuables and money) and left. Unfortunately he had lost the horse and most of his food and cart when he had met a group of very large men on a deserted road. He was lucky to have fled with his life, but he still had what was important, His mother＊s ring, some money, his life and a future Father. Xilanin sat on a rock on the side of the road eating a bit of hard cheese and flat bread. He looked out to the distance and saw the mountain?saw the gleaming of the White Tower (More beautiful than he had ever thought possible). The tears were gone again?for now. He had a slight smile on his face as he stood and started walking again. Thoughts of his father, the mental mage of a hero from the stories, Tall, strong and lethal as the weapon he no doubt had at his hip, spurred him forward. He could see himself standing next to the man?looking up at him, the man smiling at finding he had a son. He walked on. It took a while longer than he thought, but he was standing at the steps of the White Tower as darkness had finally taken the sky. He looked up to the evening stars and made himself relax his hands which were gripped on his pack in frustration. There were no more visits today, the steps were mostly empty except the few who were being told to find somewhere to be until tomorrow. He looked around and made his way to an Inn close by called the Wanderer＊s Rest. Too quickly he found that he would not have the money for an evening＊s rest in an Inn. Not to be deterred easily, Xilanin went back to the steps of the White Tower with a new plan?a way to get right to the heart of the matter. He had seen a group of boys being led around the tower by a man he was certain was a warder. They boys were no older than he was?maybe sixteen. They were definitely bigger, but he was used to that, He had the misfortune of having his mother＊s stature?so at 5 ft 2 inches he was much shorter than many of the other boys he saw, but he was in good enough shape, he was sure he could keep up?He was going to join up with the warders. What better way to get in and find out who his father was? He walked to one of the gates where two Guards were standing watch. ※Excuse me,? Xilanin said, ※ How would I join up. The guards looked at him and smiled. One said, ※First, you have to be 16.? Xilanin nodded, ※I am.? He lied?He would be in a couple weeks, so it was not far from the truth. The guard eyed him as if measuring him up and looking right through into his heart to see if he had what it takes. Then he shrugged. ※You have to sign up. What you need to do?? and the man gave him directions. Xilanin could hardly contain his excitement. Not only would he find his father?but he would be training to be a warder. The guard had called to another boy, much larger than Xilanin, and told the boy to take him in to sign up. Xilanin followed him, buoyed with hope. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios